Gloria, the evil mermaid
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Gloria become a mermaid. An evil mermaid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Gloria, the evil mermaid**

**Gloria Phandangu is walking back to the small village somewhere in South Africa where she live. She's a young shy insecure 12 year old girl.**

"Someday I'm gonna become strong and awesome so bad people won't see me as meek anymore and stop treating me like crap..." says Gloria to herself.

As Gloria walk where she's walked thousands of times before, a hole in the ground suddenly appear. Down there is an underground-lake. It's very hot, the sun's burning so Gloria climb down into the water. The water start to glow and move in a weird way.

"Help, what is going on...?" screams Gloria, but nobody can hear her.

After a few minutes the water return to normal.

Gloria climb up again. She doesn't feel sick or hurt. Just a little dizzy from what she's just been through.

The next day Gloria wash herself using a barrel full of water. Her family is so poor that they don't have a real bathtub or a shower.

Ten seconds after the water touch her body, Gloria begin to transform. She fall to the ground.

When she look down to where her legs are supposed to be, she see a long fish-tail and when she look at her chest-area, there's a bra-like object made of the same weird stuff as her new fish-tail.

"Am I...?" says Gloria, confused and scared. "I look just like a...mermaid! As in story-books or something."

Gloria grab her towel and begin to wipe herself dry. When she become dry her tail disappear and she transform back into her normal self.

"That was weird..." says Gloria.

Gloria feels that she should keep this to herself and not tell anyone.

When she's 15, Gloria has begun to enjoy being a mermaid. She's found out that not only is she a real mermaid, she also has the ability to shape, move and expand water. Since she can do this in human form too, she use this power to fight those who used to treat her like crap.

As the weeks go by, Gloria start to become more and more of the bad one herself.

Using her power as a weapon make her heart evil.

At age 18, Gloria get enough money to move to London. There she live on the streets, stealing food to survive.

One day when a police officer fire his gun at her, she discover that her skin can't be hurt by bullets.

"I'm pretty cool." thinks Gloria to herself.

By being a sneaky evil manipulative bitch, Gloria finds other mermaids. She pretend to be nice and then she kills them and take their powers and skills for herself.

Soon she can boil water, freeze water, make weapons, such as swords, daggers, axes and other things appear out of nowhere and give magical power to those weapons. She can also bend iron with her hands, summon powerful strong lightning bolts and sense any other mermaid nearby.

When a guy try to rape her, Gloria use her powers on him.

"Die, ya fuckin' shit-face!" says Gloria in an angry tone as she use her boil-power to boil the guy's blood, killing him.

Gloria is now no longer the sweet innocent girl she once was. All that was good in her is gone. She is now totally evil in every way.

She decides that all normal humans are her enemies and that she's gonna gather all mermaids under her leadership and make the mortals her slaves in a world where the mermaids are the ones in charge.

"Someday we mermaids shall rule this Earth!" says Gloria in a loud clear voice.

For several years, Gloria track down mermaids across the Earth. Those who don't wanna join her gang of evil mermaids are killed.

Some mermaids are tired of a life where they have to hide who they are so they decide to follow Gloria's evil ways.

Now as an adult, Gloria no longer has a bra-like object in her mermaid-form and she wears silver arm-bracelets that disappear when she's in human form.

Also her eyes are an evil green color while she's a mermaid, unlike before when her eyes where the same in both human and mermaid-form.

"When the Earth belong to us, we'll live the life of goddesses." is what Gloria always say to her gang of evil mermaids.

Gloria start to call herself a master-mermaid.

The evil in Gloria's heart has transformed her voice. She can still speak in a soft sweet sexy tone at times, but at other times her voice is dark and roaring like thunder.

One day Gloria suddenly finds out that there is a group of 4 former mermaids in the Gold Coast, Australia.

"Hm, maybe those wanna join my gang..." thinks Gloria.

**The End.**


End file.
